Missing my shadowhunter
by Beatlesfan1968
Summary: SLIGHT SPOILERS! Takes place after the Malec break up but before they get back together. This was written before that happened anyway. This is my version of how they reunite. It is slash but theres nothing heavy. Don't judge, I like the purity of their love. Read and review but no flames please. T because I'm paranoid. Enjoy!
**Missing my Shadowhunter: A Malec fanfic.**

I paced my apartment in absolute boredom. It's been exactly seven days, five hours, thirty minutes, and seven seconds since I broke up with my darling Alec. It's been the worst time I've had in my eight hundred years. I drew a heavy sigh and went to my bathroom. The warlock in the mirror was wearing a black shirt and skinnys, his black hair was down and devoid of color. I wore no makeup or glitter, so I was clearly depressed. "This needs to stop." I said to the reflection. I sat on the couch, Chairman Meow rubbing against my hand. Feeling bored, sad, and hungry, I ignored him. When the hunger became too much, I ran a hand through my hair and made my way to Taki's.

I ordered a drink, but didn't touch it. My mind was too busy with Alexander. Everywhere I looked, I saw him. I could take it no more; I called over a faerie waitress and asked if he had been here. "I'm sorry warlock bane, he isn't here and I haven't seen him." She said quickly. I had my answer, so I tipped the waitress and left. As I made my way home, I used my phone to text Isabelle to ask where Alec was. When the phone went off, what I found wasn't pleasant: He doesn't want to talk to you. You were the first person he ever loved, and you hurt him. Leave my family alone. ~Simon and Izzy 4ever~. 'I'll be damned if I let her keep Alec and I apart.' I thought as I made my way to the only place he could be, the institute. I went to the door, pounding furiously. "Open this door or I'll use a spell and blast it off the hinges!" I roared, my cat eyes flashing with anger. The door opened to reveal Jonathan Herondale. "What's up, Sparkles?" he asked with a smirk, his arms crossed over his chest. I ignored the snarky comment and pressed for answers. "Where is he?" I asked calmly. Jace didn't answer he merely shrugged. "I haven't seen him, ask Izzy." he said and walked away. I went inside, hoping to find Alec without going near Isabelle. I found Alec's room. It was filled with pictures of us, but no Alec. I was pacing the floor, wondering where my love could be when a thought struck me: Alec read when he was upset and when he read, he was outside by his favorite tree. Alec had explained that the tree was where he and Jace trained as children, and that the memories eased his mind when he was troubled. I went to the large oak to find him sitting on a low branch reading a romance novel. I stood there for a moment, waiting to catch his eye. Alec dropped his book when he saw me, staring at me with wide eyes that quickly became angry. "What are you doing here" he asked coldly. I tried to explain, but he wouldn't hear it. "I love you," he said quietly. "I love you more than life itself, but you won't give up your immortality to be with me!" he sobbed his voice breaking. Once again, I tried to speak, but Alec continued with a single question. "Why?" he asked, falling to the ground at my feet. I rushed to his side, pulling him into a deep embrace. "I'm so sorry, love. I never meant to hurt you, I love you." I whispered, stroking his dark hair. I felt him sob as he looked up at me, his deep blue eyes shining with tears. I helped Alec to his feet and gently wiped them away. "We'll find a way to be together, I know it." I whispered, kissing his cheek. We went back to the apartment, avoiding his sister. After a moment of silence, an idea struck me. I raced to my bathroom and slammed the door. I returned moments later wearing my favorite rainbow pants, purple streaks in my hair and glitter everywhere. Alec's eyes grew wide. "What's all that for?" he asked confused. I laughed and smiled. "The answer is simple darling; I need to look good while I do this." I said with a wink, making him blush. I walked to my bookshelf and grabbed a large, leather bound book, the book of white. I flipped through pages and found the spell I needed. I turned to Alec taking his hands. "Alexander, I plan to use a binding spell known as the spell of eternal love. It normally binds two souls until death, but I can't die so it should basically make you immortal." I explained, fearing his response. Alec nodded without hesitation, as I hoped he would, but this brought up the thing I feared most. "Alexander, eternity is a long time. Are you sure you can stand watching your friends and family fade just to be with me?" I asked, getting lost in his sapphire eyes. Alec's response was a deep kiss that made my cat eyes cross. When we broke apart, he nodded. "I would battle all the demons in hell, your father included, to be with you, so I can deal with watching the years pass if you're by my side." he said as he wrapped his arms around my neck. I prepared for the spell by drawing a large circle on the floor and writing our names in the center. Alec and I made small cuts on our palms before stepping into the circle and joining hands. I spoke the incantation under my breath: I call to the spirits of the heavens and the earth, asking that our two souls be joined forevermore. A bright light erupted around us, a rainbow and a sapphire blue danced and circled each other before twisting together. The light faded and the spell was complete. Alec and I sat in the circle with our hands intertwined. We gazed at each other and one word fell from our lips at exactly the same time: "Forever."

EPILOGUE

Alec and I sat at Taki's waiting for the others. Feeling bored, I changed the colors of my drink, making him laugh. After I'd turned drink all the colors of the rainbow, the door opened and in came Jace, Clary, Isabelle, and Simon. I called them over and cleared my throat. "I've called you all here for a single purpose," I said dramatically. "Alec and I are engaged!" I yelled with a wide grin, hoping the whole world had heard. This made Alec go fifty shades of red and give me a glare. "Come on, Mags." he groaned, drowning in embarrassment. Isabelle and Clary gave squeaks of delight, Simon gave an approving nod, and Jace gave me a stare that clearly dared me to hurt Alec in any way before breaking into a grin. "Welcome to the family, sparkles." He laughed as he gave me a pat on the back. The group burst into laughter as we gave a toast to the future.


End file.
